


Destiel - Hospital AU

by LaughingAtLiveDragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingAtLiveDragons/pseuds/LaughingAtLiveDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up in the hospital due to a broken leg. His roommate is a dark-haired, blue eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel - Hospital AU

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel one-shot, based on an AU prompt I saw on Tumblr.

Blackness...  
A very faint voice in the distance...

"Sam?" Dean opens his eyes. His head hurts so much and he can't remember a thing that happened yesterday.  
Yesterday? Or the last few days? He can't remember...  
Then the smell enters his nostrils. It smells so sterile in this room. And then it hits him. He's in the hospital, and from the way his right leg feels, Dean can tell his leg is broken.

Damn.

There's another bed opposite of him, and it looks like as if the patient is talking to someone on the phone. The man shakes his head when he looks at Dean, as if to say he isn't Sam, or that this Sam isn't here.  
"Look Gabe, it's nice for you to send male prostitutes to my hospital room, but I'm not physically healthy enough to have sex. Not to mention it's unsanitary for them to be here." the guy says. Dean frowns. Male prostitutes? In a freaking hospital?!  
"Look, I gotta go. I talk to you later. Yeah, you too." And then the guy opposite him hung up the phone.  
"Hello. Hope I didn't wake you with my talking." he says and a small smile plays around his lips.  
"Oh, no, it's… fine. Male prostitutes?" Dean replies as he tries to sit up more in his hospital bed. Goddamn, his body hurts all over. How did he even get here?  
The other patient laughs. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I hope it won't happen again, because it's really embarrassing. My brother Gabriel, Gabe for short, has been sending male prostitutes to keep me... company, as you'd might say."  
"Well, right, if it happens again, just close the curtains, will you?" Dean winks and smiles.  
Right at that moment, Sam comes walking through the door with a concerned and surprised look on his face. "Dean! Dean, are you okay? How are you feeling? How's your leg? Can you remember anything that happened Tuesday?"  
"Whoa there, calm down, little brother. I'm okay, except that every part of my body hurts."  
Sam grabs a chair and puts it right beside Dean's bed.  
"No, Sammy, I can't remember a thing." Dean frowns again. Why can't he remember?  
"Well, you got hit by a car, I was walking a few feet behind you and I saw the car... hit you. You-.. it looked quite bad and the doctors thought you wouldn't wake up anymore." Sam explains.  
"Then who would take care of you?" Dean jokes. Suddenly he realizes that he's been quite lucky.

The other patient coughs.  
"Oh, yes, sorry. Sam, this is my roommate-" but Dean stops. He doesn't even know the guy's name, yet it felt so normal to talk to him and introduce him to other people.  
"Castiel. My name's Castiel. And you must be Sam and Dean." Castiel says.  
"Yeah, he’s my little brother. Ever since our parents have passed away, I’ve been taking care of him." Dean says, without even thinking. Sam just smiles at his big brother.  
"Dean, I have to go now, duty calls you know, but I will definitely be back tomorrow morning. You rest now and take good care of yourself." Sam gets up and puts the chair back. "You too, man. Take care." he says to Castiel. The other man gives a short nod.  
"Sammy," Dean says before his brother flies out the door. "Be careful out there."  
Sam just smiles and nods again. "Will do."

Over the next few days, Dean and Castiel quickly became friends. They talked about cars, tv shows, jobs, family, pets and everything else that popped into their minds. Sam dropped by twice a day, to make sure Dean was getting better. And he was.  
"Damnit Sam, I'm not a little kid that needs checking up on twice a day. The doctors said I will be fine, but my leg will take some time to heal."  
Sam puts his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, I get it." He laughs. But the younger Winchester is still concerned for his brother. Sam knows quite well how stubborn Dean can be.

But Sam did notice a change in Dean. Before he walks into the hospital room, he can always hear Dean and Castiel talking and laughing. When Dean looks at Castiel, there's a certain sparkle in his eyes.

When Castiel had to leave for another test, Sam looks at Dean.  
"So, what's up?" Sam asks.  
"What do you mean? I've been lying in this bed for almost a week now, I can't do anything." Dean replies.  
"No I'm not asking about that. I'm asking about your roommate, Castiel."  
"Cas? He's a great guy. Time flies by when we're talking." Dean averts his eyes, but Sam can't help but notice the smile his brother wears when he talks about Cas.  
"But-.." Dean stops.  
"But what?"  
"He's soon to be fired from the hospital. The doctor says he's all good to go."  
The older Winchester sighs. He didn't like to be in a hospital, especially this long. But Cas was there to help him and actually enjoy the time a little bit. And now he had to go.

\---

"So, this is it, I guess." Cas says whilst leaning on a crutch.  
"Yeah.." Dean looks at a point just above Cas's head. He doesn't dare to make eye contact.  
"Well, goodbye then, Dean."  
"See you around, Cas."

Castiel limps out of the hospital. Dean just stares out of the window and sees his new friend getting into a car, with the help of another man, and he drives off.  
Dean feels as if there’s some piece missing, now that his friend Cas has left. 

The following morning, Dean wakes up only to see an empty bed across from him. Only a few seconds later, Sam walks in.  
"Hey," he says and grabs a nearby chair. "How are you?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine.." Dean replies.  
"You don't look fine..." Sam looks at the empty bed.  
"I'm fine, Sam." Dean's voice sounds angry, more angry than he intended. He stares out of the window again.

The two brothers sat in silence for half an hour. Dean just kept staring out of the window, while Sam was feeling sorry for him. Cas apparently meant more to his brother than he would've imagined.

"Look, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Sam gets up. Dean just lets out a small 'Hmm'.

The evening passed slowly. Dean wondered what Cas was doing at this moment. Perhaps eating a warm meal with his brother? Maybe watching some crap tv? He wished he could talk to his friend again. He missed him. Missed him quite a lot, to be honest.

The next few days were spent in utter silence when Sam went to visit Dean. He could tell the older brother was just pining away in this room.

Sam suddenly got up and walked out of the room.  
Great, another person to leave me, Dean thought. Anger was building up inside him. Everyone just left him and he couldn't stop them.

"Dean. Dean wake up." Dean shifts his weight in the bed. He must've fallen asleep after Sam just stormed out of the room.  
"I talked to the doctors and we can take you home." His brother smiles.  
Dean looks surprised. "Really?"  
"Yeah, if you promise to take it easy for a couple of days, rest your leg and all that stuff." Sam starts to pack Dean's belongings, which weren't a lot.  
"Then, how do I get around?"  
"A wheelchair."  
Dean shivers. He hated those things. But at least he could go home now.  
At least there's decent music and decent food, he thought and smirked.

Sam wheels his brother to the Impala. Dean was just looking at the bag he held in his hands and then he remembered that his baby was standing right there.  
"Oh baby, I missed yo-" Dean stopped.  
What he saw there, wasn't just his amazing black Chevy Impala, but there was also a guy leaning against the car.  
"Hello, Dean." A gravely voice said. 

Cas smiled and looked at Dean. Dean couldn't utter a word. His body was filling with warm feelings, and all he could do was smile until his cheeks start to hurt.  
The former roommate walks towards the wheelchair and grabs Dean's hand. "Cas? How did you get here?"  
"Actually, Sam phoned me an hour ago to tell me you could go home."  
Dean looks up at Sam. "But how-?"  
"I asked a nurse for Cas's phone number. They usually don't give them to other people, but I just 'batted my eyelashes'." Sam says, grinning.  
Dean looks back at Cas. He looks even more stunning up close. Blue eyes, messy hair, a bit of scruff on his face.

Cas squeezes Dean's hand and leans closer. He places a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead.  
"Let's get you home." He says.

Dean couldn't help but smile the whole way back. Everything was beautiful now, and nothing hurt. Except for his leg. But he knew Cas was there. He squeezes Cas's hand and looks at him. 

Yes, everything was going to be alright now.

FIN


End file.
